The 100th Hunger Games: Nightmares Are Not Always Illusions
by WhiteLightersEatCookies
Summary: This is the fourth full Quell. Twenty-four tributes must fight in a special Dream World. Inside the Dream World are five levels each with special purposes. Ages twelve to twenty-one will be reaped. Instead of regular weapons such as knives or spears, there will be guns and explosives. Tanks and Mechs. This world is full of illusions... Will your tribute survive this nightmare?
1. Quarter Quell Announcement

**_Well, hello there person! I've decided to make a second SYOT. I know I must concentrate on the other one, but I had always posted many chapters on it. Besides, there are authors who work on two SYOT's at the same time. I hope you like this one._**

**_Rules_**

**__****_1. No Mary-Sues!_**

**_2. Only submit a tribute if your an author who actually reads and reviews. No abandoning please.  
_**

**_3. The maximum tributes that you can have are TWO.  
_**

**_4. PM me your tributes. Forms on the review sections will be ignored.  
_**

**_5. Have fun! :)_**

* * *

**_Tribute Form_****_  
_**

**_Name:  
_**

**_Gender:  
_**

**_Age (12-21):  
_**

**_Appearance (In detail please):  
_**

**_District (Top Three):  
_**

**_Personality:  
_**

**_History (Be descriptive):  
_**

**_Family:  
_**

**_Friends:  
_**

**_Relationship:  
_**

**_District Token:  
_**

**_Weapon:  
_**

**_Strengths (No more than four):  
_**

**_Weaknesses (No less than three):  
_**

**_Fears:  
_**

**_Interview Angle:  
_**

**_Interview Outfit:  
_**

**_Allies?:  
_**

**_Romance?:  
_**

**_Preferred Death:  
_**

**_Why Should They Win?:_**

* * *

**_Quarter Quell Announcement: President Aerosmith  
_**

**__**I figured this year's Quarter Quell will be the most deadliest of all. Our technology has become even better thanks to District Three.

They had created some kind of serum that makes people fall asleep and dream. We can see the people's dreams if we can connect some wires and cables together.

It's sort of like a Simulation. The tributes have to kill each other in their dreams. Doesn't it sound very fun?

And if a tribute dies in their own dream, they die in real life...

I straightened out my suit and put on a fake smile. I was ready for the cameras.

"Hello there, Citizens of Panem. Every twenty-five years there is a **Quarter Quell** edition of the Hunger Games. Quarter Quells mark the anniversary of the districts' defeat by the Capitol, and include special celebrations. The Games involves some sort of twist that makes them more disastrous or difficult to compete in, or watch. A small box contains small yellow envelopes containing specific instructions for each Quarter Quell. I will select the appropriate card and read it on live television to announce the theme of this year's Quell."

A small boy dressed in a dark blue suit approaches me. He placed a polished wooden box in my hands. A small white sticker on the box said the number: _100th Quarter Quell_

To keep the suspense going, my hands slowly dipped inside it.

I have managed to grab the yellow card.

I began reading it.

"In honor of this year's fourth Quarter Quell, tributes between the ages twelve to twenty-one must kill each other in a special arena. The arena is called the Dream World... It is full of illusions, lies, and everything that a kid had ever wished for."

* * *

** _The Arena: Head Gamemaker Elizabeth Valchar __  
_**

__There are five levels in the Dream World. In order for the players to get on to the next level, a certain number of tributes must die.

The first level are the trenches of World War II. Instead of the Cornucopia's normal gold coloring, it will be camouflaged. Instead of regular weapons such as spears and throwing knives, there will be guns.

Explosives, Meteor Flails, Helicopters, and Mechs.

This year's muttations will be very unique too. They will be Zombie Nazis. They wear gas masks and regular camouflaged army wear.

On the second level, it is called the Crystal Palace. Tributes must fight Man-Eating Polar Bears, Samurai Monsters, and Demons.

The third level is Outer Space. The contestants will have to fight Evil Robots that are armed with laser guns and swords. Gravity also doesn't exist on that plane.

The fourth level is basically Hell. It has a Castle with a large fire-breathing dragon. In this level, nobody has to really die. They must slit the dragon's throat and grab the fire crystals. They have to rub the crystals together and poof! They are on to the fifth level.

The fifth level is very simple. It will be a giant asylum filled with psycho mental patients. The goal is to find three special children who have the power or key to escape it.

Doesn't this sound lovely?


	2. Final Tribute List

_President Aerosmith_

Sonya came back with a cup of coffee and the list of tributes.

I slurped it as I began reading.

Surprisingly there were no male tributes from One and Two.

I slammed my coffee mug on the table.

"More tributes!" I demanded.

* * *

District 1 Female- Annabelle Jeanne Sinclair (Isis Blackstone)

District 1 Male- Raymon Hunter (IPaintRainbows)

* * *

District 2 Female- Esme Emmerts (zinkyowl)

District 2 Male- Drake Dragomir (Sakurayuuki19)

* * *

District 3 Female- Shea Pole (Ruetheday)

District 3 Male- Nickel Dean (our little infinity)

* * *

District 4 Female- Kelli Whitman (Katnissfire87654)

District 4 Male- Regan Azael (JasNorden352)

* * *

District 5 Female- Kaylin Trent (KM.6000)

District 5 Male- Niall Walsh (Laaaaur3n)

* * *

District 6 Female- Arabella Sandstone (Mrs. Mellark 15)

District 6 Male- Nathan Greene (XxfreeoatmealsxX)

* * *

District 7 Female- Amber Jordan (ZoeythePinkNinja)

District 7 Male- Finn Whitman (Katnissfire87654)

* * *

District 8 Female- Jennifer Clarkstine (bookwormjen19)

District 8 Male- Matthew Reddwillow (Darklighter123)

* * *

District 9 Female- Cotton Thimble (district3girl)

District 9 Male- Auden Ringer (zinkyowl)

* * *

District 10 Female- River Achrane (i-am-foxface)

District 10 Male- Reserved for Mockinguy19

* * *

District 11 Female- Weslynn Gabriel (Wolfsbane196)

District 11 Male- Julian Ohan (bookwormjen19)

* * *

District 12 Female- Lander Zye (Ruetheday)

District 12 Male- Jasper Hawthorne (Keb85)

* * *

**_LOLZ. Anyway, thank you for submitting these amazing tributes. I'm hoping to get to the Games already. Evil and sad enough, I have chosen a couple of Bloodbaths._**

**_EXTRA WARNING: Like I mentioned before, only submit a tribute if you want to read and review this story. If you abandon them, I will kill them in the most violent way. If your upset with me about killing your tribute, I understand...  
_**


	3. Chariot Rides

_Amber Jordan_

_16 years old  
_

_District 7  
_

"Luna! Cut the crap! My legs burn!" I shrieked.

"Just one more." Luna mumbled.

She placed a waxy strip on my tanned leg and yanks it off.

"Ouch!" I hiss.

She shows the strip to me.

I could see tiny black hairs.

"Your done now."

Right now, I'm wearing a thin green dress. It's sort of like lingerie, but it seems very stupid to me. Why would my own Stylist try to make me a slut?

I mean, who gives lingerie to a sixteen-year-old? Sure, I'm pretty attractive, but I am not a slut!

I quickly sprinted towards the chariot. Hmm... Where did Finn go? He's supposed to be here right now.

A few minutes passed, and Finn finally arrives. I stared at his toned stomach. Damn right Sexy. I should probably call him that.

I whistled.

"Well come on, Sexy! Press the button! I don't want us to miss out on all the fun." I grin.

"Well, you happen to be so chipper for a person who is going into the Hunger Games." Fin says.

He presses the red button and the chariot roars on.

* * *

_Finn Whitman_

_21 years old  
_

_District 7  
_

"Be sexy, Finn. Just wave your tanned hands and be happy." my Stylist whispered.

My chariot outfit was just a pair of black pants. The rest... Well I'm shirtless.

"Paisley, I look like a man-slut!" I hissed.

"Naw, your gonna be the next Finnick Odair."

Ugh. Finnick Odair. I don't like being compared to the District Four Sex Symbol. I'm not a slut.

Yes, I do have big green eyes and tanned skin. I do have spiky brown hair which is kinda similar to bronze. But I am not Finnick Odair!

There is no way I'm gonna pose for a magazine with just underwear on.

I feel bad for the male models who do that. It just brings shame to their families.

I stepped onto the bright green chariot. The horses were dyed green and brown. The main colors of my home and the lush green trees. My district. District Seven...

I saw that my partner, Amber Jordan, was already on the chariot. Waiting for me.

She whistled.

I just stare at her.

"Well come on, Sexy! Press the button! I don't want us to miss out on all the fun." she grinned.

"Well, you happen to be so chipper for a person who is going into the Hunger Games." I say.

I press the red button and the chariot roars to life.

* * *

_Drake Dragomir_

_20 years old_

_District 2_

This sounds gay, but my stylist is giving my nails a manicure. Apparently, she said my nails were torn, dirty, dull, and ragged.

She coated my nails with a clear nail polish.

"If you do my left hand, I swear I will kill you." I say coldly. My hand smacked the polish bottle against the floor and it shatters.

I leave the room with my stylist open mouthed.

I smiled as I saw the chariot. It was definitely made for me. Made for me to ride on. It was half black and half red. They were sexy colors. The horses were also red and black.

My happiness ended when I heard Esme bitching.

"No! I am not wearing that piece of crap!"

A curse word echoes through the tunnel and Esme finally arrives.

You do have to admit that she's hot though, despite the bitchy look she has on her face. She was wearing glossy gray mini-dress with flashy gems stuck to it.

"What're you lookin' at?" Esme snaps.

I don't answer.

As we rode on the chariot, I held her hand. She disconnects. "Filthy." she mutters.

* * *

_Kelli Whitman_

_12 years old_

_District 4_

The Capitol sucks. Why did I have to be chosen for the Hunger Games? My name was only entered in the bowl once. I was chosen out of hundreds of children from the orphanage.

Besides, I rarely trained for the Games. I don't have much of a chance I guess. Twelve-year-old tributes always die in the first few days.

"There you go, sweetie. Your hair is done." my stylist says.

"You look adorable!" she smiles.

"Thanks..." I whisper softly.

I looked in the mirror to see a girl with sapphire blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair. This girl was sad. If she smiled, she would be pretty as ever.

I was wearing a crisp white dress.

As I stepped on to the light blue chariot, my eye spotted the District Seven tributes. The boy, Finn, has big green eyes. Those big green eyes resemble my mom's.

Is he my father? Wow, ridiculous question. I don't know why I thought of it.

I erased it from my mind.

* * *

_Regan Azael_

_17 years old_

_District 4_

I looked in the mirror. I was handsome. Sexy even. I'm pretty muscular and it makes up for my height. I guess I'm pretty short.

My chariot outfit was a white suit. It shows off my golden tan.

"Handsome, can you put on some hair gel? It will make you even prettier." my stylist says.

I grabbed a yellow tube and squeezed it on my hand. A blue thick substance appears. Then I slicked it on my dark blond hair. It's pretty much a light brown.

"Okay. Gotta go!" I announce.

I quickly sprinted towards the light blue chariot with white horses. I saw Kelli Whitman wearing a sad smile.

"Cheer up, sport!" I say happily.

"What's there to be cheerful about?" she mumbled.

"Just be happy." I say nervously. I didn't what else to say to her. She's mostly sad or sullen.

I ruffled her hair playfully.

I put on a flirtatious smile and I wave at the crowd.

* * *

_**Okay, I got the Chariot Rides done! Thank you God!**_

_**Btw, Mockinguy19, hurry and submit your tribute! Read and review!**_


	4. Training Center

_Kaylin Trent_

_14 years old  
_

_District 5  
_

I arrived at the Axe-Throwing Station. I grabbed a cruel looking one. It had intricate swirls of purple with a sapphire gem buried in the middle of the blade.

I may be skinny and weak-looking, but you should never underestimate someone in the Hunger Games. Well maybe District Twelve. They always die in the Bloodbath. But not our District. Ever since Foxface made the finals, tributes from Five have gotten to the final ten or four.

I will not fail my District.

I let the axe fly. The tomahawk was buried in the flesh-colored dummy. A waterfall of fake blood sloshed onto the polished white marble floors.

"Your very good." a male voice says.

The voice belonged to my best friend, Niall Walsh.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Let's have a contest. Spear-Throwing Station."

"I'm double-talented, you know? Not only axes. Spears too. You'll lose."

"Let's see then."

* * *

_Niall Walsh_

_13 years old  
_

_District 5  
_

I picked up a spear. It was the old fashioned ones. It had a wooden handle with a dull metal head. I liked these kind of spears for some unknown reason. I just find them very fascinating. I liked studying these weapons in Panem History.

I let it sail into the air. Then it found the giant red dot in the middle of the round target.

"Show off!" Kaylin chuckled.

She grabbed a spear and threw it at the round target. It was off the red dot by a couple of centimeters.

"It proves I'm better!" I smirked.

She has to stand up on her tippy-toes just to ruffle my hair playfully. She messed up the blonde spiky fringe which I really liked.

"Just one more!" she whined.

As I reached for a spear, our hands accidentally touched... She blushed.

"Uh... You can have it!"

* * *

_Shea Pole  
_

_21 years old  
_

_District 3  
_

Girls from Three are usually pale and skinny. But I am not one of them. I am one of a kind. My body bends and curves the right way. A beautiful way. I also have have glittering hazel eyes. No one can ignore my beauty.

I flaunt my curvy body towards the Careers. All of them were throwing knives.

"What do you want?" the girl from One snaps.

"Well, I want to join the Careers." I lied. Do you want to know why I'm lying? Well because there are hot guys. I want to fuck them all... Play around with them.

"Hell no! I bet your just a bitchy weakling!" Annabelle snaps.

I glare at her. Just to make her jealous, I wrap an arm around the boy from Two. I notice how his body shakes a bit.

"C'mon," I whisper, "Let me join..."

He gulps. Then he clears his throat.

"What can you do?" he asks.

The Careers follow me towards the Axe Station. I notice that the girl from Five was still here.

"Get outta here, bitch!" I shout. She gives me a death stare. The stare sends a chill down my spine. I was paralyzed. When I could finally move, the girl was gone.

* * *

_Annabelle Jeanne Sinclair _

_21 years old  
_

_District 1  
_

I twirl my black hair while watching the girl... She throws an axe gracefully. It tears into flesh dummy's chest. A beautiful tsunami of crimson falls onto the floor.

I find myself smiling. She's useful.

After a couple of throws, I say, "Stop! Your in."

She drops the axe lazily with a loud clank.

"Drake, who else can we get in?" I asked.

"I think the boy from Seven. He looks strong."

My eyes widened when I spotted him. He was handsome. He had tanned skin and light brown hair. Similar to bronze. I watch his muscles ripple when he lifts the giant medicine ball into the air.

He swings and the spiky black ball knocks down a set of five wooden dummies.

Before I knew it, I was already striding towards him. "Hey. Do you want to join the Careers? Your pretty fit."

He ponders at this thought. Then he shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have some allies already." he replies.

My blood began to boil. I was super upset. No one turns me down.

_He's probably gay._

* * *

_Nickel Dean_

_18 years old  
_

_District 3  
_

Climbing is hard. Very hard. I shift my feet from left to right on each rocky ledge. My body begins to wobble a bit. I look down. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have. It seems very far down. If I fall, I could probably break a hand or a leg. I need to be in one piece if I could win the Games.

Shoot! My foot missed the ledge and I began free falling.

I fell on my back. The wind was knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe but choke and sputter.

Then I heard it. The evil laughing. The cackling. The Careers.

I quickly stood up, wincing in pain. I can't show the Careers that I am in deep pain. I don't want to seem like a wuss in front of them.

While trying to hide my limp, I walked towards the Spear-Throwing Station. I had to show them something that I was pretty good at. The boy from Five was there along with his partner. I shuddered. I really don't like being with people here. Especially with girls...

Luckily, I had the power to ignore the girl. I slowly picked up a spear and aimed at my target. I was angry now. I threw the spear as hard as I could.

"Shit!" one of the Career girls screamed. I saw that the spear whizzed past their pretty little heads and it was jammed into the wall.

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_River Achrane  
_

_18 years old  
_

_District 10  
_

I need to win. I needed to win so friggin' bad! There are barely any Victors in District Ten. The last Victor in our District won a decade ago. Now that I am here, I must train very hard. I will not die in the Bloodbath! In the past hour, I pretty much sucked with everything.

I tried figuring out which weapon I could learn. Not that many choices left though. Finally a weapon popped into my head. Archery!

I raced over to the Archery Station and picked up a slim golden bow. It felt very comfortable in my hands.

I remembered shooting this ole' thing back in my District. I shot a couple of turkeys and cows. Though I often missed.

I knocked the feathery arrow on my bowstring. Then I lifted my bow arm up, aiming for my target. With my three finger pull, I tugged the string back all the way to my chin.

I breathed in. I breathed out. I let go. The arrow had found it's home. In the wooden dummy's stomach.

"Now let's finish where I started." I told myself.

* * *

_Lander Zye  
_

_14 years old  
_

_District 12  
_

You can call me a bitch. You can call me crazy. You can call me violent and disturbed. All of those things about me are definitely true. I saw a small group of tributes surrounding the black instructor. Yup, you can call me racist. But I really don't care.

I silently walked towards the group of people. I began tuning in. After a few minutes, I realized what they were talking about. They were talking about how to shoot a gun. Guns... The name sounds very familiar to me. I like it. Those are machinery thingies that shoot bullets. Bullets that kill people. Blood. Blood. Blood. A delicious sight.

I imagined killing a person with a gun. The bullet sinking into the neck. The bullet disconnecting all of the bloody tubes through your neck. Then a tsunami of ruby cascading down your chest.

I loved my imagination. Red is a beautiful color.

My daydream ended when the tributes began moving to a certain room. It was even bigger than the training center. The walls were sticking with guns. Rifles. And shit. This looks like paradise. Heaven...

The instructor told us to wear some earmuffs to protect our hearing. Screw the muffs. They look uncomfortable.

As the bossy woman warbled and warbled, I sneaked away. There was one thing I learned from that woman. There was this black metallic tube that silences the loud banging or cracking sound.

I connected the tube on. Then I simply aimed and squeezed the trigger rapidly. After I was done shooting, I walked towards my target. There was a lot of holes. Most of them were on the side. But one lucky bullet found the middle.

* * *

_**Hi guys! I am really sorry that I updated so late! I don't really expect a lot of reviews thanks to my lateness. But I do blame Hurricane Sandy. There were a good things about it though. I HAD FIVE DAYS OF NO SCHOOL! Sadly, I will return to school on Tuesday. And trick or treating was postponed till November 5th. **_


	5. Private Training Scores

_President Aerosmith_

I am very happy today. Most of these tributes were not failures. They had high training scores. Perhaps I shall give them a reward. Even the outlying Districts has higher scores. Usually they were twos or threes.

I noticed that three females from the weaker Districts were pretty strong.

Kaylin Trent. River Achrane. Lander Zye.

They did pretty good.

Should I?

* * *

District 1 Female- Annabelle Jeanne Sinclair (Knife Skills): **9**

District 1 Male- Raymon Hunter (Sword Skills and Explosives): **10**

* * *

District 2 Female- Esme Emmerts (Sword Skills and Hand to Hand Combat): **10**

District 2 Male- Drake Dragomir (Knife Throwing, Archery, Berry Identification): **11**

* * *

District 3 Female- Shea Pole (Spear Throwing, Guns, Knife Skills): **8**

District 3 Male- Nickel Dean (Spear Throwing and Speed): **7**

* * *

District 4 Female- Kelli Whitman (Throwing Knives, Climbing, Agility): **8**

District 4 Male- Regan Azael (Archery Skills): **10**

* * *

District 5 Female- Kaylin Trent (Axe Throwing, Spear Throwing, Throwing Knives): **9**

District 5 Male- Niall Walsh (Knife Skills and Spear Throwing): **7**

* * *

District 6 Female- Arabella Sandstone (Explosives and Speed): **8**

District 6 Male- Nathan Greene (Throwing Knives and Speed): **3**

* * *

District 7 Female- Amber Jordan (Plants/Bug Identification and Archery): **6**

District 7 Male- Finn Whitman (Axe Skills and Hand to Hand Combat): **8**

* * *

District 8 Female- Jennifer Clarkstine (Daggers and Whip Skills): **7**

District 8 Male- Matthew Reddwillow (Sword Skills and Climbing): **2**

* * *

District 9 Female- Cotton Thimble (Blowgun and Poisons): **5**

District 9 Male- Auden Ringer (Camouflage, Creativeness, and Hammer Skills): **8**

* * *

District 10 Female- River Achrane (Archery and Hand to Hand Combat): **9**

District 10 Male-

* * *

District 11 Female- Weslynn Gabriel (Hand to Hand Combat and Sword Skills): **8**

District 11 Male- Julian Ohan (Knife Skills, Hand to Hand Combat, and Camouflage): **7**

* * *

District 12 Female- Lander Zye (Axe Throwing, Climbing, Stalker/Creepiness): **12**

District 12 Male- Jasper Hawthorne (Intelligence, Speed, Archery): **5**

* * *

_Jennifer Clarkstine_

_16 years old  
_

_District 8_

I was nervous as my pictured appeared on the large screen. I wondered if I had what it takes to survive the Games. I really don't want to get a very low score. I am intelligent after all. I am very skilled with knives and whips. I've learned to decapitate dummies with my spiked whip. I am also observant.

Maybe observant enough to do some brave things. Maybe I could figure out what the Careers did in their private training sessions. Over the years, the Careers have gotten smarter. They would no longer share what they did in training. But they do show all of the time. It gets pretty annoying.

Finally my score appears.

I got a seven! Not bad.

My escort leaned over and said congratulations. Since she was a very annoying person, I didn't acknowledge her back.

My district partner, Matthew Reddwillow, was crying. He received the score of a two. The lowest score of all twenty-four tributes. I was pretty disappointed. I really don't want to be mean, but I think he would be a Bloodbath tribute. Unless it was just some sort of ploy or lie.

I told my escort that I needed to get some fresh air. She thought I was going to the roof.

I stepped into the golden elevators along with a pencil and pad. This would be a very long time since there are like four Career floors and two tributes.

As I reached the first floor, I heard cheering and screaming. It turns out that all of the Careers were in the first floor.

I began writing things down as soon as they started talking.

"Omigod! I can't believe it! I got an eight!"

"Not good enough!" one of the girls snapped.

Now they got on to the good stuff. They did some axe throwing, knife throwing, and spear throwing. I wrote down all of the juicy details. Then after I was done, I headed back into my floor level.

* * *

_**I hope all of you guys liked your training scores! You all did pretty good. I based it off on all of your strengths and preferred weapons. **_

_**Please read and review!  
**_


	6. The Interviews

_Arabella Sandstone_

_17 years old  
_

_District 6  
_

I was wearing a blue short evening dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. Then I slowly turned around, my bare back towards the mirror.

It does soften up my tan. If I was taller, I bet people would describe me as beautiful or something. I applied some lipstick. Even though my lips are naturally red, I wanted the color to be darker.

I haven't made a decision yet. Which angle could I take? I can't be sexy. District One females are always... that. I can't be funny or charming. I looked in the mirror once more. I have chosen it now. I've decided to be tiny but mighty.

"Miss Arabella Sandstone?" he calls out.

Now was the time to shine.

I walked away from the backstage. The audience were cheering for me. I have managed to put on a smile and I waved at the crowd.

"So how is the Capitol treating you, Arabella?"

I tried to speak. But I couldn't. I tried thinking of what to say. But for now, it was just silence.

"Are you okay?" Caesar asked.

Finally I had the energy. The energy to speak.

"Oh yes I am. Sorry." I blurted out. "The Capitol is fine. I love the food."

"Are you okay?" Caesar asked again.

"No." I sighed.

"And why is that? Your supposed to be happy over here."

_Happy my ass,_ I thought.

"Well. Family reasons. Years ago, my parents were hung for rebellious activity. Even though they didn't do anything. Ever since that day, I lived in a community home. But I'm a little happy. To be away from the community home." I explained.

"Well that sounds dreadful." he says sympathetically.

The buzzer went off. Wow. It seems like the Interview lasted only for a minute. I guess it was because of my silence.

* * *

_Cotton Thimble_

_15 years old_

_District 9_

I slowly get up. I wore a light pink silk dress. Nothing special. Just a formal District Eight kind of thing.

My Interview Angle was sweet and innocent. Like a young twelve-year-old.

Before Caesar Flickerman could greet me, I beat him to it first, "Hello, Caesar. You look very dashing today."

"Why thank you, Cotton. You look dashing as well."

I acknowledged him back.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Well excitement is going through my veins. I love all of these bright colors. Never seen them before. The only colors I see in District Nine are red and brown. Not very exciting." I say.

"So what are your skills? What makes you think that you could win the Games?" Caesar asked.

"I am a fast runner. I'm very deadly with a blowgun."

"No offense, but the score of a five?"

"Non taken, Caesar. I'm thinking that the Gamemakers underestimated me. I'm really good with poisons and darts."

"Yes, people should not underestimate someone in the Games, especially the Gamemakers." Caesar commented.

The buzzer rang.

Oh dear, your time is right about up." Caesar said, sounding very disappointed.

"Thank you for interviewing me. It was very nice to meet you." I hugged him.

* * *

_Lander Zye_

_14 years old  
_

_District 12  
_

"Uh... It is time for Lander Zye!" Caesar mumbles.

"You look beautiful." Caesar gulps, staring at my elegant pink dress with feathers.

"Here's the little piggy, see his snout? Slit him open and the guts fall out." I giggled.

Caesar frowns. "What did you say?"

"Caesar was a helpful boy but quite near-sighted," I whispered.

"Naw, my vision is perfect." he laughs.

"He built a fire in the fireplace and self-ignited;"

"Now that was not very nice." Caesar pouted.

"Now, the wind is blowing cold and the room is getting chilly, and not one of us wants to put out poor Caesar-ie."

The blue haired man frowned. But he kept quiet. Even the audience didn't cheer nor clap. I must be very creepy.

"So how about that twelve, since you came from District Twelve." he jokes.

For the first time, I really wanted to talk normally. Sometimes talking about myself makes me feel 'normal'.

"I shot down tons of dummies. I tore them to shreds. I did some spider climbing too!" I said proudly.

* * *

_Raymon Hunter_

_18 years old  
_

_District 1  
_

I was pissed. My stylist buzzed off my scruffy black hair. She says that spiky hair will make me more attractive. False. It. Would. Not. Every Career boy has that kind of hair. Probably not Drake, though. I wish I had his stylist. She lets him have his natural looks and shit.

My name was called. I stood up and walked towards Caesar Flickerman, sitting on the velvet chair.

"You look handsome." Caesar complimented.

"Thanks but no thanks. My idiot stylist ruined my hair." I say.

"Oh your fine. Looks don't even matter when your in the Games." He laughs.

I raised an eyebrow. Says the one who had like dozens of plastic surgeries.

"Look, your hair will grow when you are in the arena. Just make sure you got to stay alive!" Caesar jokes. Apparently the joke wasn't even funny. Only a giggle was heard throughout the crowd.

"So about the Games. Do you have what it takes to win?"

"Of course! District One had three male Victors. This time, I will make it four in a row." I grinned.

I heard snorting and laughter through the backstage.

_I will get them soon, _I think.

"I'm really fast. I could flip and do some handsprings. Though I've learned them myself. No gymnastic try-outs!" I chuckled.

Caesar nods his head in approval.

"I am a quick thinker. District One needs some intelligent people like me. I could definitely win!"

* * *

_**Yay the Interviews are done! I might be able to write another chapter tonight but please answer these questions!**_

_**1. DO YOU WANT A "NIGHT BEFORE THE GAMES" CHAPTER OR NO?  
**_

_**2. DO YOU WANT ME JUST TO WRITE THE BLOODBATH NEXT?  
**_

_**And yes, this wasn't my best piece of work as well. But this story will definitely get even better! Sorry if It wasn't detailed enough. I needed to write this quickly or I might lose power. It's snowing over here and my cousins just lost power once again.  
**_


	7. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

_Jasper Hawthorne_

_13 years old  
_

_District 12  
_

This was it. The day of the 100th Hunger Games. The time where blood will be shed. All of us tributes march over to a big white room. There were computers and other devices scattered all over the place.

The Head Gamemaker instructs all of us to lie down on these black marble tables.

As soon as my butt hits the table, I felt a chill go down my spine. Jesus, this table is cold.

A random Gamemaker comes up to me and pushes me down, hard. Ouch! I could probably sue this guy for hurting a tribute minutes before the Games. He lifts my shirt up and places some kind of wire over my heart. I think they were called electrodes? I'm not sure.

Then he applies two more electrodes on my forehead.

Some nurse approaches me, holding a needle. Inside the needle was a thick blue liquid.

"This is the Dream Serum. It will sedate you and it will bring you into the arena." she says softly.

She rubs alcohol on my neck and sticks the needle in one of my veins.

After one minute, everything blacks out. After another minute, I start to hear gunshots and rough voices shouting.

* * *

_Drake Dragomir_

_20 years old  
_

_District 2  
_

I was very impressed with this year's tribute outfit. I was wearing an Army Combat Uniform. It had baggy green pants which can hold bullets or small knives. The same thing goes for the belt but it could also hold explosives. It had light brown combat boots with a hidden throwing knife. I also had a bullet proof helmet.

I'm sexy and dangerous. _Ban_g!

The sudden gunshot brought me back to 'reality'. I was in a World War II trench. Bullets began firing towards my column. I braced for the impact, preparing for my unfortunate death. But no bullets punctured my body. I reached forward, my hand touching an invisible wall. It couldn't penetrate any further. Oh.

_It's a barrier._

* * *

_Annabelle Jeanne Sinclair_

_21 years old  
_

_District 1  
_

My foot brushed against a hidden knife in my combat boots. Perfect. I was lethal now. Now all I have to do is pick out my target. My eyes scanned all twenty-three tributes. I only had a few seconds to choose.

Out of panic, I have randomly chosen the boy from Eight. He was mine now, even though I didn't really want to kill him.

The gong sounded.

The invisible barrier disappeared. I quickly jumped off my pedestal, running towards the Cornucopia. I quickly grabbed the hidden knife from my boot and aimed for the District Eight boy.

But then I heard a feminine shout.

Shea Pole, the supposed Career, tackled me to the ground.

"I knew you were no good!" I sneered.

"Oh really? Then how come I wasn't kicked out of the Career-Pack in the first place?" Shea replied coldly.

She had a dagger. It had sharp edges. She dragged the blade across my throat. I tried screaming, but I could only emanate a croaking sound.

Now I was dead.

* * *

_Kaylin Trent_

_14 years old  
_

_District 5  
_

I was running for my life. Dodging bullets, flying daggers, and grenades along the way. I finally reached the Cornucopia. Instead of it's normal gold coloring, it was camouflaged. I grabbed a tomohawk which was lying on the ground. It had a nice black rubber grip. It felt comfortable in my hands. It made me feel safe.

The boy from Six had already reached the dull colored horn. Before he could get a pack of knives, I threw the axe blade into his chest.

He let out a gasp and he crumbled to the ground, dead.

I felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach. Sorry dude. I saw you in Training. You were a bit good with throwing knives.

My partner found me, carrying three poison-tipped spears.

"C'mon! Let's get outta here!" shouted Niall.

We grabbed two backpacks and fled the scene.

* * *

_Lander Zye_

_14 years old_

_District 12_

The first tribute I saw was Nickel Dean, the boy from Three. I got my knife ready and I pounced on top of him.

"Get off me, Psycho!" he yelled.

"Name calling is not nice!" I giggled. I lifted up his shirt revealing a well toned stomach.

"Let's play a game!" I said cheerfully. My knife danced over his stomach, the tip of the blade cutting his flesh. I began playing tic-tac-toe on him.

I carved three circles down three bloody squares. Then I cut the circles in half with a straight line.

"I won!" I shrieked. His tribute outfit was soaked with blood.

But I had under-estimated Nickel. With his lean muscled arms, he pushed me against the Cornucopia. Then he ran away with my backpack.

"Nickel! You don't want to play round two?" I called out. I crossed my arms and pouted.

* * *

_Nathan Greene _

_15 years old  
_

_District 6  
_

The girl from Five was already there. I bet I could kill her off with my amazing knife skills. A pack of knives were a few feet away from her. That was the perfect distance. I finally stood in front of it, my fingertips touching the smooth black leather.

But then I felt a huge pain in my chest. It hurts like hell. I stared dumbly at the axe blade, buried into my chest.

I gasped and I fell straight to the ground.

Everything was black.

* * *

_Jennifer Clarkstine  
_

_16 years old  
_

_District 8  
_

I had my spiked whip which I found on the muddy ground. Even though I usually don't enjoy killing, I liked the feel of it in my hands. The girl from Seven was in front of me. I think her name was Amber Jordan.

She was contemplating whether she would get an axe blade or a sword. Well she took too long. Now was my chance to kill her.

I shoved Amber against a stack of crates. She fell onto the ground, covered in mud. She tried grasping for a weapon but I sat on top of her.

"Off with your head, bitch!" I snapped.

I grabbed a muddy machete and sliced off her head. The bloody stump sprayed me with a thin line of crimson.

* * *

_Amber Jordan_

_16 years old_

_District 7_

I arrived in front of my two favorite weapons. I could only take one because they were both very heavy. It would just drag me down. It seemed stupid though. Maybe I should try using the sword...

A sudden force threw me against a stack of crates. I lost the grip of my sword. It is somewhere in the mud.

The girl from Eight appears on top of me. Her weight made my arms become weak. Well she isn't fat though. Just powerful and slim.

"Off with your head, bitch!"

My eyes widened as she sliced off my head with a machete. My head rolls onto the dirty ground, staring into the gray colored sky.

* * *

_Matthew Reddwillow  
_

_13 years old  
_

_District 8  
_

I was crying right now. I saw Jennifer kill off the girl from Seven in the most gruesome way ever.

I clutched my sword even tighter. No one was coming for me. Yet...

_Boom! _A small grenade detonated near me. I was thrown to the ground. I wasn't injured that much. Just a long scrape on my forearm. Too bad it was my sword arm. Through the smoke, I was able to make out a muscly figure. The Career boy from One. He smiled evilly.

The next think I knew, a throwing knife drilled into my throat. It was the boy from Two.

* * *

_Whytt Honeyman_

_17 years old_

_District 10_

I was hidden behind the Cornucopia, clutching a gun. It was some kind of revolver. I've seen this type of gun in television shows. I took aim for the District Two boy. His skull was the perfect place.

But then a dark brownish green figure pushed me to the ground. I stared at my assailant's face. Well there was no face. He was wearing some kind of gas mask. Like the Nazis from five centuries ago.

I gasped as he raised some kind of machine gun over my head.

I was too shocked to do anything.

The Nazi pulled the trigger and I felt dozens of bullets tear through my skull.

* * *

_Regan Azael _

_17 years old_

_District 4_

The Bloodbath was now officially over. I stared at the dead bodies laying on the ground. I didn't kill anyone yet... Which is good. Hopefully I wouldn't get into that situation. I can't kill a person at all. Perhaps I'm the only Career with a heart.

I grabbed two extra backpacks and slung it over my back.

"Come on guys. Let's grab all of the supplies." I say.

Esme gasped as she saw Annabelle's curvy figure laying on the ground, dead.

Drake saw it as well.

"Who the hell killed her?!"

In the blink of an eye, the body disappeared. Even the rest were gone. The Gamemakers must have taken them away.

But then I heard a small chuckle. I turned around to find Shea Pole with grinning at me.

* * *

_Piper Blue_

_24 years old_

_The Capitol_

Five out of twenty-four heart monitors stopped working. I squinted at the glowing screens and realized that the lines were no longer bumpy. They were straight. The Capitol doctors covered up five bodies that were no longer breathing.

I looked at the giant blue screen which revealed who died in their dreams.

**Placed 24th- District 1 Female, Annabelle Jeanne Sinclair  
****Lifespan- 5:59 seconds**

* * *

**Placed 23rd- District 6 Male, Nathan Greene  
Lifespan- 6:30 seconds**

* * *

**Placed 22nd- District 7 Female, Amber Jordan  
Lifespan- 8:23 seconds**

* * *

**Placed 21st- District 8 Male, Matthew Reddwillow  
Lifespan- 9:12 seconds**

* * *

**Placed 20th- District 10 Male, Whytt Honeyman  
Lifespan- 11:03 seconds**


	8. Day 1: Stage One, Annabelle Returns

_Shea Pole_

_21 years old  
_

_District 3  
_

God... I am so filthy! My once manicured hand was now chipping off! Ugh, I think I broke one my nails! I sat down on the ground next to a crystal clear river, pouting. Right now, I would rather be fucking all of the boys from home. Sure they are pale and stuff, but they are very muscular. They even have nice broad shoulders. But for now, these two idiots will do. Drake Dragomir and Regan Azael. Sure Regan is like a shorty but he is really buff. Well he isn't that short. I think he is five-foot eight. From his black tank-top, his abs stick out. And I really like those kind of guys too.

I looked into the river. I saw a girl who once had a beautiful face. But now grime covers most of it. Who is this girl? Who is this girl covered in dirt and wearing a not-so-fashionable-outfit? Who is this ugly girl doing work? I, Shea Pole, never has to do any work at all. That's my motto.

A small movement was made in the water. I was able to make out a curvy shape with long black hair. It had to be a tribute running away.

Is it Annabelle? Wait. She's dead.

It could've been a girl with black hair. What do you call a girl with black hair? Blackheads? I guess that answer will do for now.

Could it be the rest of the Career girls? I mean they do have curvy physiques and shit.

Suddenly the once clear water became dark. It started bubbling violently. Then a pair of hazel cat eyes glowed eerily through the dark water.

I grabbed my axe and began screaming at the top of my lungs.

* * *

_Esme Emmerts_

_17 years old  
_

_District 2  
_

I heard the annoying cries and screams of Shea. I spotted her crying behind the dull horn. "Aw, did little Pole pee her pants?" I teased.

I stripped off my clothes, revealing a frilly bra and panties. "Don't go near the river!" she sobbed.

"Why? Did you pee in there?"

"Can't you stop being bitchy for once?! I saw it! The water became black and it began to bubble!" she blubbered.

"Bitch please, this isn't Ghostbusters. It could have been a mutt." I said, ignoring her comment.

"No it wasn't! I would've seen it! Through the water I saw a pair of human hazel eyes!"

When Shea said 'human hazel eyes', I stopped right there. I tried remembering a list of tributes who had hazel eyes. Though I really didn't pay attention to their ugly faces. I only insulted their weakling skills. The only person who had hazel eyes were Annabelle Jeanne Sinclair. The girl from One. But I couldn't be her. She's dead. Unless the Gamemakers brought her back to life with supernatural powers. It's possible. But if Anna had powers, then she would be able to kill us all. Then she would win. That wouldn't be fair. If she had powers then we would get them soon.

Ugh I'm stupid. There is no way in hell that we would get those kind of things. This isn't Twilight!

I put my clothes back on deciding that I will bathe later.

* * *

_Weslynn Gabriel  
_

_17 years old  
_

_District 11  
_

There were too many of these things. I held on to my golden pistol tightly. I squeezed the trigger and a bullet popped into the Nazi's forehead. Blood pouring out of his skull. I only had a few bullets left so might as well use them all up. I squeezed the trigger rapidly, killing off five more Nazis. My blood was boiling. I cannot die in the hands of these bastards! I smashed the muzzle of the gun into the zombie's eye. A stream of dark red splashes onto my camouflaged coat.

I whipped out my sword. It had swirls of black on the middle of the blade. The handle was made out of thick purple rubber. With one swing, I was able to slice off a head. I spun around, cutting the torso of a Nazi.

I spun around once again, slamming the sword into a gas mask. Blood was leaking out. A warm spray of crimson stuck to my skin. I enjoyed it. This is easy practice. I bet I could kill a tribute. I know I can. I think I have what it takes to go back home. To be a Victor. To be rich and famous.

To be back with my family.

* * *

_Kelli Whitman_

_12 years old  
_

_District 4  
_

I sat on the muddy ground, clutching a pack and a set of throwing knives. A small snowflake landed on the tip of my nose. I slowly brushed it away with my cold hands. A few minutes passed by. It began snowing even more. I opened my pack to find a black blanket. I wrapped it around me, expecting warmth.

Then the voice of a Gamemaker was heard.

"Congratulations to the remaining tributes. You have passed Stage One. Now you will move on to Stage Two."

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The cannons of the fallen. I remembered what had happened during the Bloodbath. As I retrieved a pack of throwing knives, I saw Lander sitting on top of the boy from Three. She had carved a Tic-Tac-Toe game on his stomach. That scared me. I have never seen such a thing before.

Once I blinked, the arena changed. I was sitting in front of a palace. It was beautiful. The roof was colored red. It was made of a strange wood.

Maybe bamboo?

The door slid open. A woman came out of the palace. She was wearing a red silk kimono. It had pretty yellow patterns on it. It kinda looks like a huge dancing flame. I noticed how gorgeous she was. Flowing black hair. Pale skin. Full red lips. I think I know what kind of person she is. She's a geisha. It said so in my Panem Studies textbook.

Her pale elegant arm was stuck out. Her fingers outstretched. Then an invisible forced chucked me against a huge pile of snow. The geisha's eyes widened. I gasped. She was evil. Her eyes were so red... As if she had been rubbing her eyes for hours.

Then her round black irises changed. They changed into a slim diamond form. She opened up her mouth. She began screaming. It was a higher amplitude than a normal woman's scream.

Blood poured out of my ears. Then I was unconscious.

* * *

_Annabelle Jeanne Sinclair_

_21 years old  
_

_District 1  
_

I hovered over the girl from Three. She ruined everything. She took my love away. She took my life away...

"I'm cold." she said softly.

Drake's arms wrapped around her body. I glared at the both of them. I was supposed to be in Drake's arms. Not that daughter of a bitch. I noticed a dagger lying on the ground. If I was a ghost, maybe I can send that knife into Shea's back. With a lot of thinking and energy, I was able to move the dagger a few inches from it's original spot. I tried doing it again but my head started to hurt.

Jeez, I thought ghosts were invincible. But I guess not.

"Are you warm now?" he said in a seductive voice.

I frowned. I will kill her soon. Even if I am still a ghost...

I grinned evilly, imagining myself tearing out her intestines.

* * *

**NO DEATHS TODAY!  
**

**I had a hard time whether I should kill a tribute today. Normally three players die on Day 1. Can you please help me? I really don't want to kill anyone yet. All of you guys made amazing and realistic tributes. Can you help me find some solutions? Don't tell me to do the dice thingy. I dislike it so much.  
**


	9. Day 2: Father and Daughter Reunited

_Finn Whitman_

_21 years old_

_District 7_

I looked at the little girl from Four. Her head was laying on my lap. I slowly stroked her hair. It felt nice and silky. Her skin was smooth and pale. Just like the snow... Just to make sure her wounded ear won't get infected, I applied some medicine on her ear. Her eyes fluttered open. It was a nice shade of blue.

Almost like the ocean back in District Four. Do you want to know why I know this? Well I was originally born in District Four. I got married at a VERY young age. It was a strange custom too. I had the most beautiful girl in the world. Then we had a child. Her name was Kelli. But the next thing I knew, I woke up in District Seven. I didn't know how I got there. After many years of trying to contact them, I gave up. I started a new life. And that new life was ruined when I got reaped for the Games.

I gasped. I came to the realization that this girl could possibly be my daughter.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

She moved away from me.

"Kelli Whitman." she said softly.

Tears were fighting to flow down my eyes. I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"Uh, sorry Mister, but why are you hugging me?"

"I'm your dad." I whispered.

* * *

_Raymon Hunter_

_18 years old_

_District 1_

I'm pacing back and forth. We, Careers, haven't killed anyone since the frigging Bloodbath! This year, the Careers suck! Especially me. But that title will disappear once I get a taste of fresh blood. I put on a belt filled with grenades and other small explosives. I also strapped on a lethal-looking machete.

"Calm down, Ray. Don't go cray-cray." Esme said, inspecting her nails.

"How can I calm down!" I yelled. "I haven't killed anyone yesterday!"

"Neither one of us did." Drake snapped.

"Why don't we kill someone now." Regan said, sounding very annoyed.

"Fine!" We grab some supplies and we began our hunting.

It took at least one hour to find some. And it was Weslynn Gabriel, the girl from Eleven.

"Lookie! Lookie! It's our food!" Shea cackled. She grabbed her sheath filled with fourteen spears. Most of them were diamond-shaped or leaf-shaped.

Before she kill Weslynn, I pushed Shea out of the way. She fell on to the snow, bitching.

I noticed there was a mound of snow in front of me. But I really didn't care. I stepped on top of it. But that was a mistake.

I felt my feet burning. It was burning rapidly. It traveled up my pelvis then it finally reached my head.

_SPLAT!_

* * *

_Weslynn Gabriel_

_17 years old_

_District 9_

I gasped. The boy from One exploded right in front of me. Blood splattered the snow. I saw an arm lying on the ground next to Shea, but she didn't notice it. It probably belonged to the Career boy that just died.

"Shit! We lost both District One tributes!" Drake roared.

"Not really..." the girl from Three muttered,

Out of anger, the boy from Two pulled out a pistol and shot me in the heart. I felt the bullet tear through my breast and into the bright red organ. Before I fell onto the snowy ground, I saw a stream of blood spurt out of the bullet hole.

_BOOM!_

* * *

_Regan Azael_

_17 years old_

_District 4_

I felt bad for Weslynn. She didn't deserve this. I couldn't believe Drake killed her within seconds. I guess this is why the Capitol didn't allow guns in the first place.

I noticed that the girl from Three was shivering. Our newest tribute outfit was a white jacket with a fluffy hood. We had the same belt that held our ammunition and weapons. We also wore a pair of white combat boots with snow treads that prevent us from slipping. I don't see why Shea should be cold. Our jackets are so fluffy and warm.

Then she said bitterly, "Annabelle is still here."

Why did she just say that? Anna's dead. First one killed in the Bloodbath. I'm starting to think that Shea is crazy or something.

* * *

_Julian Ohan_

_18 years old_

_District 11_

Jennifer stared into my jade green eyes. She stroked my dirty-blond hair. "Julian, are you hurt?" she gestures to the long bloody scar on my leg. It was from one of those man-eating polar bears. Trust me. You don't want to know about it.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said.

She reached into her pack and grabbed a hypodermic needle. "I don't need that." I whispered. Jen didn't listen. She plunged it into my leg. After a few seconds, she plucked it out.

Jen started washing my wound with alcohol. I bite my tongue, hoping that I wouldn't whine or scream. She applied a giant bandage to the wound.

"You don't have to baby me." I whispered.

"I just want to make sure your alright. Don't want it to get infe-" she stopped talking. She was staring at me. "Wow..."

"Impressed?" I smirked. I began flexing my muscles. I was rewarded with a slap to the bicep. "Not that," she blushed, "your mockingjay pin?"

"Oh. That. It was a gift from my father." I say.

"I have something just like that." Jen opened up her white jacket, revealing a mockingjay pendent. It was shiny. Real gold.

* * *

_Jennifer Clarkstine_

_16 years old_

_District 8_

I swear my heart fluttered when Julian and I formed an alliance. I stole a glance at his sleeping body. He wasn't handsome, but just plain average. I love his green eyes. I love his smile. I love his confidence. I love his face. I will protect him for as long as I can. But for now, I don't want to tell him exactly I have a crush on him.

Maybe I should try playing Hard-to-Get. That will probably get his attention.

* * *

_Piper Blue_

_24 years old_

_The Capitol_

I sighed sadly. Two youngsters had died today. The boy from One and the girl from Eleven. Their heart monitors just stopped. The lines went straight.

I carted their bodies into the morgue where the other bodies have been stored.

**Placed 19th- District One Male, Raymon Hunter  
****Lifespan- 1:10:37**

**Placed 18th- District Eleven Female, Weslynn Gabriel  
Lifespan- 1:11:00**

* * *

**_Killing these Raymon and Weslynn were very hard for me. I really liked them. Their deaths were a makeup for Day One. I found a solution to killing tributes. The author with the least amount of reviews will die. So review when you can! _**

**_If you want, go check out my SYOT for The 25th Hunger Games: We Are The Rebels. It's coming to an end already!_**

**_P.S. If I kill your tribute, please continue reading the story!_**

**_Sponsor Question:_**

**_1. Who is your least favorite tribute? Top Three._**


	10. Day 3: One Bites The Dust

_Esme Emmerts_

_17 years old  
_

_District 2  
_

Shea and I never had a good old fashioned Girl-Talk in a long time. Right now we were spying on the boy from Four.

He bent down to pick up a stray dagger. The tight white material showed me something.

"Go Regan! Flaunt that ass!" I giggled.

Shea slapped my knee. "I never realized that you were this funny!" she exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? I am tons of fun!" I whined.

_CLUNK!_

A giant fell over. Next to the pot was the tip of a boot near the dirt covered snow. Ah... My prey... I grabbed my sword. The tip of the blade was curved. It was tinted green which meant that it was poison-tipped. To my left, Shea grabbed her spear. She was the first one to strike. The head sank into the boot. A patch of crimson was growing. A feminine scream was heard along with the sound of a body smacking the ground.

I ran towards my target to find the girl from Ten. She was clutching two backpacks and a knife.

"Please... Make it fast." she whispered.

"Hush my, darling," I said in a soothing voice, "Everything will be over now."

I jammed my sword between Ten's eyes.

_BOOM!_

* * *

_River Achrane  
_

_18 years old  
_

_District 10  
_

This was dumb, stupid, and suicidal. I was so stupid enough to finish off my food supply within the past two days. And guess where I am? At the Cornucopia where the Careers are lounging around having pillow fights and shit.

I stood in front of a mountain of life-sustaining supplies. Food, weapons, backpacks, and most of all... Food!

Two giant axes above me was a golden pack. The golden pack... I remembered learning about this from Atala. She told us that you must grab it before somebody else does. It contains a whole lot of weapons and food!

As I pulled on the golden strap, one of the giant axes fell over. _CLUNK!_

It nearly landed on my foot. Shit.

The next thing I knew, a spearhead dug into my boot. I bit the white collar of my jacket to refrain from screaming.

But the pain was intolerable. I screamed as my body smacked against the hard snowy ground.

The girl from Two hovered over me, carrying a curved sword.

I wanted to escape. But what's the use of walking around with a broken foot?

"Please... Make it fast." I said in a tiny voice.

"Hush my, darling," Two said, "Everything will be over now."

I felt the sword enter my forehead and into my brain.

_BOOM!_

* * *

_Regan Azael_

_17 years old  
_

_District 4  
_

I was pissed. River Achrane did not deserve to die like this. I didn't even want to join the Careers in the first place. My parents told me that this was the only way to survive. But I know that there are other possibilities.

To add to my pissed mood, the girl from Two was flirting with me. I did not like her one bit.

"Why are you turning me down? You're a hot teenage boy. I have boobs. What part of the equation is missing?"

I wanted to laugh but I was very annoyed and upset. I mean, Esme just killed a girl!

"Everything!" I snapped. "I'm going for a walk."

"What the? Come back here, Shorty!"

I ignored her comment even though it stings. I did not want to fight with my so-called 'Allies'.

I was now trudging through the hardened snow. There was huge walls of them.

But that's when I noticed a smear of blood. Then another one. And another one.

The smears led me to a small cave. I grabbed my trident just in case a tribute decided to attack me.

A shrill cry was heard.

The girl from Twelve appeared. I think her name was Lander Zye. She was moaning and groaning. Her stomach rumbled.

I decided not to kill her. Obviously there is something wrong with Lander. She's a bit psycho and weird. But I kinda understand. She's probably sick or something. I don't know.

The next thing I knew, I knelt down beside her.

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Want this?" I offered.

She snatched it out of my hand and began eating it. I also supplied her with two water bottles.

"You must be hungry." I said softly.

"Hungry..." Lander murmured.

* * *

_Kelli Whitman_

_12 years old  
_

_District 4  
_

I stared at my 'father'. He was sleeping on a nice thin blanket. I watched his back muscles expand and contract.

Is he really my dad? I found myself smoothing out his spiky black hair.

Then our stomachs rumbled at the same time.

We were both hungry. I've decided to make some dinner.

It was funny. A white rabbit appeared at the right moment. I grabbed a knife from my pack. It was color was black. It had three holes in the middle.

I took aim, bringing my elbow back. Then I released. The blade sank into the rabbit's skull.

After thirty minutes, I was already done skinning and gutting it. With my knife, I cut several pieces of it. I skewered it with some sticks so I could roast it.

The hard and agonizing fifteen minutes passed and the meat was already cooked.

I woke Finn Whitman up.

"Finny, it's time to eat."

His big green eyes widened.

"You sure are my daughter. You inherited my great cooking skills." he grinned.

* * *

_Piper Blue_

_24 years old  
_

_The Capitol  
_

I'm a little happy today. Only one person died. And that person was the girl from Ten. Although, her death was very unfortunate. I liked her really much.

I placed her body into the morgue. My fingers brushing her hair.

**Placed 17th- District 10 Female, River Achrane  
Lifespan- 3:12:25:43**

* * *

_**KILLING River was very hard for me too... I mean, i-am-foxface, is one of my greatest friends on this site. But she was already a Victor on a different SYOT of mine. So River had to be my kill choice.  
**_

_**Sorry for not updating. School ruined my fun time...  
**_


	11. Day 4: The Bitch, The Brave, The Young

Nickel_ Dean_

_18 years old_

_District 3_

I applied another round of alcohol on my stomach. Damn... It hurts like hell. Thank you, Lander Zye, for giving me this beautiful red wound. I would like another. Not! And thank you for making my stomach look like a tic-tac-toe game!

After the burning sensation faded away, I wiped a wet cloth on my tanned stomach. Next I put dozens of bandages on. Now I feel like a half naked mummy. I pulled my white tank-top down.

I was cleaned. I was well fed. And I was safe. But most of all, I feel lonely. I need an ally. But who?

Definitely not my slutty district partner.

I don't know who.

I decided to go to bed even thought that's what I have been doing for the past few days.

I placed a sharp dagger under my pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

_Drake Dragomir_

_20 years old_

_District 2_

Just like the boy from One, I began pacing back and forth. I also began whining on how I didn't kill anyone at all.

"Does it look like I give a shit? I've killed What's-Her-Face yesterday." Esme said.

"Just shut up!" I yelled. "I'm also mad that Regan dude didn't show up last night." I continued.

It's almost funny how Four just appeared right when I said that.

I shot him daggers.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"Where have you been?" Esme demanded.

"Did you even kill anyone? Wait lemme answer that. It's a big NO!"

"Sorry..." Regan Azael mumbled. He found a thin sleeping back from the Cornucopia and fell asleep on it.

Oh no. He's not getting away that easily!

I quickly jumped on top of him. This time Regan was wide awake and alert. I held a knife to his throat.

"One dumbass move, you twit, and I will surely rip your pretty face off!" I spat.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk sexy." Shea purred.

* * *

_Arabella Stone_

_16 years old_

_District 6_

I needed to practice my knife skills. So I made snowmen without their little decorative facial features. Yup snowmen. I actually had plenty of time to make them. Four sat there in front of me. So I pulled out my pack of ten daggers. Each had a serrated side on it. So I kinda feel deadly with it.

So I sent a knife spinning in the air. Unfortunately, the rubber handle stuck out first. It landed right on the snowman's face.

Shit. I need to practice.

I sent another flying. The blade found the snowman's chest. Dang it! I was aiming for the head! But at least it was a dead center part. After three more spinning knives, each landed on the lower part of the snowmen.

"I give up!" I moaned. I dropped onto the ground, feeling very tired.

* * *

_Auden Ringer _

_18 years old _

_District 9_

Ever since Weslynn appeared on the sky, I was planning revenge. I want to kill the person who killed Lynn. So I'm guessing it was a Career. Is it? Definitely. Because Weslynn is a girl who can't be defeated easily by low lying tributes.

Wait. I just remembered that guns aware allowed in the arena. A bullet must have killed her. She was excellent with a knife and hand to hand combat. And guns were mostly found in the core of the Cornucopia. So I'm confused now. A weakling must have killed her. Or a Career.

And the boy from Twelve suddenly attacks me.

* * *

_Jasper Hawthorne _

_13 years old_

_District 12_

Auden Ringer was going to be my kill. Afterall, he was just standing there like an idiot. I had a gun. I think it was called the Sig Sauer? Not sure. I took aim and squeezed the trigger. Suddenly a powerful force threw me to the ground. I don't know what happened.

But then Auden stood over me, holding my gun.

"Sorry..." he murmured.

_Bang!_

_BOOM!_

* * *

_Esme Emmerts_

_17 years old_

_District 2_

I heard the sound of a gunshot. I instantly knew where the sound came from. I grabbed my sword and I ran towards the source of the sound.

"Esme! Where the hell are you going?" Drake called out.

I ignored him. This kill was going to be mine. No one else's.

It took about ten minutes to find the boy from Nine.

He stood over the boy from Twelve. He had a hammer in one hand and a pistol in the other.

He pointed it at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for my quick death.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

I grinned evilly. A sad smile played on his face. Now was my time to shine. I grabbed my sword and I sliced it into his torso. He screamed perfectly, just the way I liked it. But then I saw a flash of silver in the air.

I heard a sickening crunch of my skull. It turns out that the boy slammed his hammer against my skull.

He gave me a cheerful smile.

"You deserved it, bitch."

_Rot in hell, _I thought.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

**Placed 16th- Jasper Hawthorne, District Twelve Male**

**Lifespan- 4:10:27:59**

**Placed 15th- Esme Emmerts, District 2 Female**

**Lifespan- 4:10:37:13**

**Placed 14th- Auden Ringer, District 9 Male**

**Lifespan- 4:10:38:00**


	12. Day 5: Stage Three and The Final Twelve

_Finn Whitman_

_21 years old_

_District 7_

Kelli and I were busy looking through our packs for food. There wasn't much left. There was mostly weapons. But I think it should be the other way around. More food, less weapons. Putting our supplies together, we came up with a dozen knives, a small loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, and a canteen of water. This wasn't enough for the both of us. Maybe it will last two days, tops. But there is only one option.

To steal from the Careers.

It will be risky, but we need to do that in order to survive.

On the brighter side, one of the Career girls are dead. Her face appeared on the sky last night. I wonder what could have killed her. Hell, she was even deadly with a sword. Was it a muttation? That crazy girl from Twelve? And why do I care about her right now? She's dead. My main priority right now is my daughter, Kelli, who is starving right now. I noticed how thin she was. Her wrists were becoming more narrow. We only have been in the arena for like four days now and she didn't eat that much.

I lightly tapped Kelli's head with my fingers.

"What?" she asked.

"We are out food." I said softly.

Kelli's deep blue eyes widened. "What about the rabbit?" She began searching desperately for the rabbit meat.

I chuckled lightly. "It's gone. We ate it."

"Crap." she said flatly.

"In order to get more food, we will need to go to the Careers."

"Double-Crap. Your willing to risk my own life for food?"

"Of course not! But I can't leave you alone. I will protect you as long as I live." I grinned.

Kelli sighed as she strapped on her vest filled with a variety of deadly knives. She looked much older with that thing on. Could she possibly kill the Careers? Is her aim even good? Well she did kill a rabbit...

I slipped a large knife into my boot and grabbed my trident.

"Come on. Let's go."

* * *

_Kelli Whitman  
_

_12 years old_

_District 4_

Apparently, my Dad knew where to go to find the Careers. I cannot believe he memorized where to go! I mean, I ran a very far distance so I cannot see a glimpse of the Cornucopia anymore.

I can feel my heart racing. I wasn't ready for this. What if Fin dies? What if I die? This isn't fair! I just met my Long-Lost-Dad and now I am going to die today. We will die either way if we don't get food to. I prefer to hunt, but there weren't many animals in the snow. I only saw one today and it was a squirrel. I tried throwing a knife, but it missed by a couple of centimeters.

Anyway, we finally reached it after an hour of walking.

We hid behind the mountain of weapons. My eyes were glued to a black object. I think it was a gun. Those things could kill people in a matter of seconds if you hit them in vital places. While my Dad wasn't watching, I slowly bent down and picked up the gun. I wasn't going to kill anyone yet until Dad says so.

Before Fin could even touch the strap of a pack, the ground began to shake. And a spray of bullets were whistling towards us. I also heard the sounds of the Careers screaming.

"Get down!" Fin roared.

I laid myself flat on the ground, clutching the gun. I looked up to see a giant machine. It was all pink and it had bunny painted on the front of the machine. It's arms were basically giant machine guns that sprayed bullets everywhere.

I took out my gun and began shooting at it.

"Kelli!" my Dad yelled. I ignored him.

I finally stopped when I realized that it didn't do any damage at all. Fin reached for two packs and we began sprinting out of here, safe and alive.

* * *

_Shea Pole  
_

_21 years old_

_District 3_

Knowing that spears are useless right now, I decided to use guns. Just as the Bunny Mech's face opened, a dark figure walked out. And guess who it was? Lander Zye. She held a machine gun in one hand.

"Hi, friends!" she chirped.

I took aim and squeezed the trigger. A bullet hit her in the shoulder.

"Now that wasn't very nice." she pouted. A huge stream of bullets were flying towards me. I did a cart-wheel and I landed near a crate.

"Dammit." I panted.

"Shea! Regan!" Drake called out.

"I'm right here!" I said breathlessly.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Through the cracks of the crate, I was able to shoot a bullet into Lander's shoulder once again.

"Ouch!" she screamed. Another horde of bullets came. I moved my head just in time to escape my death.

"Agh!" Regan's muscular body landed near me. A bullet hole was on his left side.

"Damn, we need to kill her!" I growled.

I immediately stood, shooting Lander's body. Blood was pouring out of her. I can see the light fade away from her eyes. She was done.

_BOOM!_

A cannon was fired just for her. I grinned evilly. I finally killed the girl from Twelve with the score of a twelve.

"Tributes," a Gamemaker's voice said, "Congratulations on reaching Stage Three. Especially the Final Twelve."

In a blink of an eye, the arena changed. I was floating in darkness. I couldn't see a thing. After a few seconds, lights appeared, taking up every inch of space Then I realized they were stars. And I realized I was wearing some sort of white suit with a glass globe surrounding my head.

I finally realized where I am right now.

In Outer Space...

* * *

**Placed 13th- Lander Zye, District Twelve Female  
Lifespan- 5:09:15:34**

* * *

**Remaining Tributes**

District 2 Male- Drake Dragomir (Sakurayuuki19)

* * *

District 3 Female- Shea Pole (Ruetheday)

District 3 Male- Nickel Dean (our little infinity)

* * *

District 4 Female- Kelli Whitman (Katnissfire87654)

District 4 Male- Regan Azael (JasNorden352)

* * *

District 5 Female- Kaylin Trent

District 5 Male- Niall Walsh

* * *

District 6 Female- Arabella Sandstone

* * *

District 7 Male- Finn Whitman

* * *

District 8 Female- Jennifer Clarkstine

* * *

District 9 Female- Cotton Thimble

* * *

District 11 Male- Julian Ohan


	13. Day 6: The Truth Comes Out

_Nickel Dean_

_18 years old_

_District 3_

Seeing Lander Zye's face in the sky made smile. But I wanted to be the one to end her 'precious' life. I have my dagger right here. It was the perfect instrument to slice the skin off of her body.

Shit. I am starting to sound or think like her.

I erased my thoughts and began thinking of happy places. It didn't work. Wait! Isn't floating around among the stars happy enough? To see the stars sparkle and shine around you? To see the vivid and rotund planets? To float around in space? To me, this is my own slice of paradise. I am alone, carefree even. I need no allies. They are just a drag. I am also starting to wish that I could live here forever. I won't need to worry about bullies that make fun of me because I like guys. Because I am gay. Besides, none of the male tributes are attractive to me. But I guess the boy from Four seems kinda cute.

Ugh! Erase thoughts!

Just enjoy my own little slice of paradise...

* * *

_Kaylin Trent_

_14 years old_

_District 5_

Niall and I have been doing good for the past couple of days. He is a really good cook and hunter. Just last night, he killed a deer and made us some steaks. And I really loved it. But the thing is, the steak didn't have any sauces or seasonings. It was alright though. The meat was lean and healthy too.

I sat up from my sleeping bag, looking at Niall's face. He was cute. Very cute. I think I like him very much. Part of me wants him to be my boyfriend. But I'm afraid of getting burned by the fire. And I trust my gut. I should not have a romance in the arena. To have him die while I am left alone as an old lady with fifty-eight cats.

Without thinking, my hands smooth his blonde hair.

I care about him and I will protect him for as long as I live.

That's when I hear the sound of rapid gunshots. A blizzard of golden bullets fly into my direction.

I quickly dive for Niall's body, my arms wrapping around his slender waist, and rolling away from our assailant.

"What the hell is going?!" Niall said out of fear.

"No time to explain!"

A bullet flew into his direction and he jumped out of the way. "I think that explains it."

"Jesus, your aim sucks, Shea!" a rough voice yelled. "At least I can throw a spear better than you!" the girl retorted.

I had no time to eavesdrop on their bitchy conversation. I quickly grabbed our weapons and the only sack of food we have left. As we run down a small hill, another gunshot was heard. _BANG!_

Niall cried out in pain as he slipped to the ground, a bullet hole was on his right side.

"NIALL!" I shrieked. I knelt down beside his body trying to put pressure on his wound. The boy from Four suddenly appeared next to me. He held a trident, poised to attack, and he held a plastic box in another hand.

"I can help." the boy said in a smooth deep voice.

No. I won't let him. He is a Career and I am not supposed to trust a Career!

With my elbow, I jabbed him on the throat. "Oof!" his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Fine, I'll finish the bitch myself!" the same rough voice said.

As I kept pressure on his wound, I noticed a small black figure hanging on the Career's belt. It was a gun. This guy was gonna finish me off, so might as well try to kill him.

I took aim and fired the trigger rapidly. Most of my bullets miss him, but one catches his bulging bicep. He slipped to the ground moaning in pain.

"We will come back for you, slut bag!" the girl shouted.

As she dragged the wounded Career boy's body away, I stripped off my thin white shirt and pressed it into Niall's wound.

This isn't gonna help that much. Soon he will die of an infection or something. That's when I remembered the hot guy's plastic box.

I tried looking for it everywhere, but it wasn't there. Before I could scream or shout, I spotted it five feet in the air.

Crap.

* * *

_Julian Ohan  
_

_18 years old_

_District 11_

"Jen, you don't think I am too old for you, right?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, acting all confused. Acting all innocent.

"I know you love me." I smirked.

"Do not!" she asked, punching me in the bicep.

"That's your favorite place to hit me in!" I noted. "So not true!"

"It's alright." I said softly. I take her hand and place it over my bicep. I compressed her hand to my flesh and muscle. I can tell she liked it because of the look in her eyes.

"You know, your really cocky." Jen giggled. This was it. This was the perfect time. I love her and nobody else. I quickly planted my lips on hers. It was soft and it kinda tasted like mango. I liked that. It seems so attractive.

Finally she pulled away, saying, "Hey!"

"Catch me if you can!" I grinned. I quickly jumped high in the air, knowing that my body will stay like that. There was no gravity in outer space. I could do anything, I could even act like an old superhero!

"Come back here!" Jen laughed as she launched into the air.

I stuck out my tongue making the sexy Jennifer Clarkstine pissed off.

But then... It happened.

I felt a powerful, almost windy-like force, drag me into this giant purple hole which was a worm hole. I screamed, hoping that my hands would grasp Jennifer's. Hoping that I would be in her arms, kissing.

We just hooked up, and now I am gonna die?

"JULIAN!" Jennifer wailed.

The last thing I read from her mouth was "I-Love-You."

* * *

**Ahh... Don't you just love cliff-hangers? This is a special treat for you guys because I didn't update in a long time. Mainly because I get grounded a lot :/ Oh well. Please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Remaining Tributes**

District 2 Male- Drake Dragomir

* * *

District 3 Female- Shea Pole

District 3 Male- Nickel Dean

* * *

District 4 Female- Kelli Whitman

District 4 Male- Regan Azael

* * *

District 5 Female- Kaylin Trent

District 5 Male- Niall Walsh

* * *

District 6 Female- Arabella Sandstone

* * *

District 7 Male- Finn Whitman

* * *

District 8 Female- Jennifer Clarkstine

* * *

District 9 Female- Cotton Thimble

* * *

District 11 Male- Julian Ohan


	14. Day 7: The Final Ten

_Julian Ohan_

_18 years old_

_District 11_

The world was a blur. I could not even see a thing. Is this what you see before you die? Is my life flashing before my eyes? I could not see anything at all! Soon, the dizziness ends and the world comes into place. The throbbing in my head finally stops. I think I'm in the afterlife. I wonder what it's like. It must be exciting.

As I stood, I realized I wasn't in the afterlife.

Many people walk pass me texting on their smartphones. A couple of them were having a screaming match telling the other person to speed up on the road. I looked into their direction finding a small yellow vehicle. It read in medium-sized bold black letters:

**NEW YORK TAXI**

New York? I heard that was a city around the 1600's. Many, many, many centuries ago. But looking at the smartphone people, it must have not been the 1600's.

I approached a young brunette woman who was texting on her phone.

"What is the year today?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. Then she said, "It's the year 2013, silly." She smiled and it was sort of cute. Like Jen.

Jen.

I snapped my head from left to right.

Where the hell am I?

"Your in Times Square, duh," she giggled, "and the name's Kat. Kat Powers."

Crap. She heard me...

* * *

_Jennifer Clarkstine_

_16 years old_

_District 8_

Tears streamed down my pale face. Julian is gone. And he was right. I did love him. If I knew this was somehow going to happen, I would have told him those three magical words long ago. Not playing games with him even though he still joined it. I would have not been a bitch.

Now look what condition I'm in?

A terrible hot mess. My hair is wild and my skin is a sickly pale color. My eyes are paler and lighter before. I probably even smell like shit.

I wiped the tears away knowing my 'boyfriend' was gone.

I hope he's in a safe place.

I lay on his sleeping bag, inhaling his sexy and fruity scent. Then I began to weep because his scent was strong and he wasn't even here next to me.

God, take care of his soul.

* * *

_Niall Walsh_

_14 years old_

_District 5_

The pain on my leg was intolerable. I can't take it anymore. It feels like shit. I just can't take it anymore. Sometimes, my eyes blur and I'm afraid of dying already. Kaylin sighed as she rolled down my pant leg.

"There's red streaks on your leg. You have blood poisoning and the bleeding's out of control."

I lifted my arm weakly and pushed a strand of red hair out of her beautiful face.

"I'm sleepy." I whispered.

Her eyes widen in fear. "No! Hell no! Stay awake!" she screamed.

I do the quiet sign and say, "Shh... The Careers might come."

"Does it look like I give a shit?! Your dying right now!"

I don't say anything. Maybe I will. But my eyelids are getting extremely heavy. It's like someone is forcing them to close.

With all of my strength and energy, I lifted up my head and planted a kiss on her soft luscious lips.

"I love you..." I croaked.

Once those words escaped my lips, my eyelids stayed shut forever. In eternal darkness...

**BOOM!**

* * *

_Finn Whitman_

_21 years old_

_District 7_

Kelli was in shock. She couldn't believe we nearly died in the Mech Attack. She saw some blood spurt all over the ground. So I decided to calm her down by counting the innumerable stars in the sky. She believed she could easily count it.

"Fifty-three. Fifty-four. Fifty-five. Fifty-six." she counted.

"Just go to sleep." I coaxed.

She shook her little blonde head. The blonde hair came from her mother whom I deeply missed. Maybe I will give up my life to Kelli so she could become Victor. I would be able to see my wife.

It's funny thought. I thought about death and a medium-sized meteor slammed against my stomach.

I screamed in pain, feeling the intense heat and pressure. I felt like a fireball tore into my stomach. I stared dumbly at the wound on my stomach. There was a huge hole in the middle of it and hanging strips of muscle and skin.

"DAD! NO!" Kelli shrieked.

I gave her my last toothpaste-ad smile and I slipped to the ground, dead.

My last thoughts were, _"Kelli's an orphan now. I hope someone would take her in as their own."_

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Placed 12th- Niall Walsh, District Twelve Male  
Lifespan- 6:10:45:23**

**Placed 11th- Finn Whitman, District Seven Male  
Lifespan- 6:15:32:10**


End file.
